Girls Frontline: Walking Ghosts
by Foresaken-Group
Summary: Ghost: in tradition belief, a ghost is the manifestation of the dead. They remain in the physical realm to avenge, help or punish the living. And they're sure as hell going to punish. Rated M for later and I do not own the cover image
1. Frozen soldiers

Frozen soldiers

"Command, this is deerstalker do you read" The leader of the four man squad 'Geist' spoke

"Read you loud and clear deerstalker, what's the situation" Command responded

"The package seemed to have arrived at some sort of underground facility" Geist informed

"Copy that, you have a green light to engage the package but do not kill the scientists I repeat do not engage the scientists" command said sternly

"Roger that command, engaging the package now, switching to secondary channel" Geist said before switching to the secondary channel

"What was that about" the sniper '10k' questioned his leader

"We got a green light on engaging the enemy, scientists however needs to be secured" Geist said before halting

"Where's 'Juice' and 'Prophet' ?" Geist asked 10k

"They went out to secure a warehouse in the ao" 10k answered

"When was the last time they responded?" Geist said with a little worry in his voice

"2 minutes ago when you started talking with command" 10k said lining up a shot

"Juice, Prophet, do you read over?" Geist said

"Hear you load and clear boss" Juice said with a chuckle

"10k and I are going to move to your position" Geist said

"Hold up" 10k said taking out another sniper "now we can go"

Geist and 10k make it past the guards quietly and reach Juice and Prophet

"What's the score boss" Prophet said opening the door and letting 10k and Geist in

"Secure the facility and destroy the package" Geist briefed them before they left the warehouse and cloaking

"Juice hack into the elevator it's the only way down" Geist ordered the engineer

"Woad tight security, whatever the package is they don't want it getting out" Juice said using his tablet to hack into the secret elevator

"And that's all she wrote" Juice said as the secret elevator revealed itself

"Alright, we're going in blind so check corners, utilise the ability and call for help when in danger" Geist said as the elevator descended and the doors opened which Prophet threw a Sensor Grenade which revealed every personnel in a 30 metre radius highlighting the scientists as yellow and the guards as orange

Deerstalker moved door to door talking out the guards and securing the scientists

"Alright huddle up, this is the final door" Geist said before chucking a flash grenade and clearing the room

"Clear left" Prophet said

"Clear right" 10k said

"Alright round up the scientists except for him" Geist said pointing at the lead scientists

"Roger that boss" Juice said huddling them in the the same open area where the rest of the scientists where, Geist then picked up some ID on the lead scientists

"So Jonathan, would you care to explain what sort of operation your running down here" Geist said sitting opposite of the scientist

"Not going to speak, okay well you see, my friend here *pats Prophet's shoulder* is very persuasive when making people talk" Prophet then stood up and walked behind Jon

"I'm going to enjoy this" Prophet said cracking his knuckles

"What is the package" Geist demanded

"Quiet one aren't ya, well that's more fun for Prophet, make him talk" Geist ordered as Prophet slammed Jon's head on the table causing his nose to bleed

"The package is a cryo bomb" Jon let out holding his nose

"And what do you egg heads plan to do with it" Geist demanded getting only cries

"Prophet" Geist said as he broke the scientist's finger

"it was meant to be used to bomb America, please that's all I know" Jon let out as he cried over the pain

"Where is it stored" Geist demanded

"Down the corridor and the second left, please don't hurt me" Jon pleaded

"Alright we got what we want, lock him up with the others" Gist ordered as Prophet was dragging away the scientist

"Boss we got a situation, OPFOR is using the vehicle elevator as we speak" Juice said looking through the hack camera

"Shit, okay um let's see here, we'll go to where they're storing the WMDs, they're not going to risk it" Geist said as he ran down the halls being followed by his squad

They ran towards where they stored the cryo bomb as they shot behind them

"Through here quick" Deerstalker enter a room with a vault door and a finger print scanner

"Cover me this will only take a minute" Juice said as he began hacking

"You heard the man defensive positions, 10k place a claymore at the door" Geist ordered as he placed down a portable sentry

"How long Juice" Prophet said as he shot through the door

"30 seconds" Juice said as he picked up his SMG and shot at the enemies

"Now everyone get in" Geist ordered as they got through the vault door as it closed behind them

"Can't see shit, where's the light" 10k said as he was feeling the wall

"Got it right here" Geist said flipping the switch

As the lights came on one by one, they saw the Cryo bombs

"I thought the egg head said there was 1" Prophet said as he saw the bombs

"Command come in over" Geist said

"We're reading you loud and clear Deerstalker, what seems to be the problem" command said

"We discovered the package, it's a cryo bomb capable of freezing the US, but the problem is there isn't just one cryo bomb, I can see at least 30" Geist said

"Copy that we'll send a team to extract you" command said

"No point OPFOR is breaking through the door as we speak, they'll likely move it to another location" Geist said back

"What are you suggesting Deerstalker?" command questioned

"I'm saying we blow this place to Kingdom come" Geist said

"You have a green light, it was nice working with you Geist" command said with sorrow in her voice

"Likewise command" Geist said before turning to his squad

"They're breaking through the door" Juice said aiming his gun at the door

"Roger, Prophet place a charge on one of the doors, as soon as those assholes come through, blow it" Geist ordered

"Roger" Prophet said running to the bombs "charges set!" Prophet said planting a charge

"It was an honor working with you all" Geist said

"Same for us sir" 10k said aiming at the door

As soon as the door opened, Prophet squeezed the detonation blowing up the storage room with ice, freezing the whole room and passed the vault door into the adjacent corridor leaving spikes

End


	2. Walking Ghosts

Walking Ghosts

"Woah just look at this place it's an underground facility" 10k could faintly hear the voice that echoed down the corridor, 10k looked around and noticed he was encased in ice but was still alive

"Woah check this out, the whole room is completely frozen" 10k heard the feminine voice, perhaps a scientist trying to recreate the cryobomb, then 10k can faintly see through the ice that the vault door was opening

"Check this out, this is probably where the ice came from" a more squeaky voice was heard from the vault

"What do you think happened in here?" Another different voice was heard but 10k could finally see 4 figures approach him

"Hmm they're frozen like the rest" the girl said centimetres from his face

"Well this is the source of why the building is frozen" a girl said behind them

"Well what happend" the girl that said he was frozen spoke

"Do you see what's in his hands, it's a detonater, from what I can gather these four where cornered and in a last ditch effort, this dude blew the bombs" the girl reconstructed

"Pretty much" 10k said in his mind

"Alright let's head back to base and get an extraction team in here to possibly get more dolls on our side, haven't seen guns like these before" the girl inspected and left

"Goodbye frozen people" the final girl said leaving the vault

"Bye" 10k manged to say

10k managed to get his strength back and tried to break out of his shell, and succeed but cell to the ground straight after falling he wanted to rescue his friends but first he had to rescue his throat, 10k dry his tongue and licked the ice making it stick to his tongue and slowly melted it in his mouth, first he freed was Geist as he used his knife to cracking the ice and catch him as he fell then he gave him a sip from his canteen, then he did the same for Juice and then for Prophet

"Aren't we meant to be dead" Juice said before coughing out his lung

"No I think. I think we just entered a state of hibernation" Geist said

"Is that possible?" Prophet said with doubt in his voice

"Don't care but a couple of girls came in early, said they were bringing a team to thaw us out" 10k informed his squad

"I say we leave, they might have ties to this place" Prophet said exiting the storage room

"Hold on, I think our gear is working" Juice said activating camo

"Fuck yeah, we can still kick some ass" Prophet said racking his LMG

"Shh you hear that" Everyone shut up as they heard a conversation and footsteps getting louder

"Are sure about this" a voice said opening the door

"Trust me everyone is frozen, huh I could've sworn they were in there" the girls pointed at deerstalker as they stood outside of the storage unit acting frozen

"Hey look they're weapons are not frozen" a girl proceeded to grab 10k's sniper rifle which he did not like

"Hands off bitch" 10k said before he punched the girl

"FUCKING LEG IT" Juice shouted as popped a smoke

"Damn you knocked her down, what she ever do to you" Prophet said surprised

"She touched my gun"

"Don't let them get away" a girl managed to say

"I don't think so" a girl with a gun stooped them at the end of the corridor

"Through here quick" 10k kicked open a door and locked it behind them

"What do we do?" 10k said pushing a printer to which Geist just face palmed himself

"What we should have done in the first place... activate cloak" Geist said defeated to which they all face palmed and activated cloak

"There's only one way in and one way out so why don't you come out with your hands up" a girl demanded to which Deerstalker complied. They came out with their hands up, cloaked as they calmly walked passed the girls with guns and towards the vehicle elevator and used the ladder to climb up

"Fucking idiots" Geist said climbing up the ladder as they reached the top and saw the destroyed world

"You know how we were in the state of hibernation, is it possible that the war is over" Juice spoke his mind

"Don't know, don't care, all I care about is food" 10k said patting his stomach

"Well who wants to-" Juice was cut off by a sniper shot

"Whoops... who wants deer" 10k said hiding his sniper behind his back

"What happend to the suppressor?" Geist questioned 10k

"It broke off" 10k said

"Well do you know what that means?" Geist said irritated as a voice was heard from the vehicle elevator

"First, let's take the deer, second let's annoy them" Prophet walks to the elevator and throws a grenade without pulling the pin getting many screams from the girls and got the laughs from his squad mates

* * *

"Question, why do you have seasoning" Juice said taking a sip from the soup

"Incase of reasons like this" Geist took a bite out of the deer meat

"Another important question, where do we go now" Prophet said placing his scavenged bowl down

"I guess we'll be on the road, roaming, heard from a radio that there are still people around but they're under attack by the 'SF' whatever the hell that means" 10k said polishing his sniper

"Welp we have nothing to do so might as well help the civies" Geist said finishing his meal

* * *

"Sounds like a battle" Geist said getting closer to the source

"I'm in position" 10k adjusting the zoom on his sniper

"Great what do you see?" Prophet questioned

"Big ass robot, with some more girls with guns attacking girls with guns and a radio" 10k observed

"Hey 10k, you sure the radio transmission wasn't a distress signal" Geist said getting up close and personal

"Maybe, hold up. They have the same insignia as the girls that tried to thaw us out" 10k observed from his vantage point

"Hey Juice, I'll give you the recipe to the soup if you manage to hack the robot" Geist challenged

"Alright then, popping smoke" Juice lobbed a smoke grenade and switched to thermal seeing through the smoke as 10k took out the foot mobiles, Juice started to hack the giant robot

"This thing's tough to crack" Juice said whilst doing a rodeo on the giant mech

"Same thing goes for the outside, we can only dent it" Prophet said as he laid down covering fire

"3...2...1 and it's mine" Juice then ran in front of the robot to confirm it was his as it did not fire at him as the lights turned from purple to blue

"So what do we call it?" Prophet said trying to think of a name

"Hmm how about Stalker yeah Stalker is a beast name" Juice said spray painting their insignia on it

"Alright Ghosts let's move out" Geist said before getting stopped

"Wait!" A girl then ran up to the Heavy looking up at him and she was ADORABLE in Prophet's eyes as he crouched down to her eye level

"Yes" Prophet said in the least threatening way getting 'aww' from his teammates which he promptly gave them the universal sign of 'fuck you' behind his back out of view from the little girl

"Could you help my friends as well" the girl said

"Yeah sure where they at" Prophet simple words gave hope to her as she smiled and hugged his neck

"What's your name?" Prophet warmly said

"Suomi" she cheerily said

"Well Suomi, WE are going to help, IS THAT RIGHT GUYS" Suomi was confused on why he raised is voice as more people came around the corner

"Are you kidding we are not *Prophet racks his LMG* going until she knows our names, I'm Juice, leader is Geist and sniper is 10k" Juice and the rest laughed nervously as Suomi smiled brightly

"Say Suomi what are you doing out here alone" Prophet questioned the girl who was having trouble keeping up with them

"My squad sent me to rendezvous with another squad who was having trouble with ringleader, how did you manage to turn a Manticore" Suomi said looking at the mech tailing behind them as she was picked up by Prophet and place her on his shoulders

"That's a magicians secret" Juice said placing his finger on his mask

"I have never seen soldiers like you, why do you have those blue LEDs and the skull masks" Suomi said hugging Prophet's head

"We are Ghosts, a... mercenary group if you would say" Geist said hiding their true identities

"I forgot to bring money is there any way I can pay you?" Suomi said sadly

"No need, Prophet likes you and we don't want to mess with Prophet" Juice said sitting on top of his robot

"Do you hear that?" Everyone went quiet to here another battle, 10k got into a vantage point to scope out the area

"Hey, it's the chick I decked" 10k said aiming at the girl with revealing clothing

"Hey, 10k you alright, you bpm just spike suddenly

"No, I'm fine" 10k said wiping the blood trickling from his nose

"Alright then, so who's the enemy" Geist said getting closer with the camo

"Wait here" Prophet placed down Suomi as he cloaked right in front of her confusing her

"Some crazy bitch with some drones has the girls that we met earlier hostage" 10k snapped back to reality

"Alright let's save their miserable lives" Juice said activating cloak

Deerstalker creeper up on the unsuspecting enemies taking them out with their blades, the hostages saw their enemies dying but they decided to keep the 'crazy bitch' distracted as she rambled to herself

"Any last words?" The 'crazy bitch' stated

"Are those seriously your last words" Geist said pointing a gun at her head as Juice jumped of a rusty truck to hack into one of the drones while 10k dropped the other 3 out of the air

"Hippity hoppity your drone is now my property" Juice said releasing the drone as it circled around him as 'crazy bitch' watched in disbelief as she turned to see her group slaughtered

"But... how" Is all she could say

"Well it's simple, we're better" 10k said a she turned to a fist in the face

"Jesus christ, what's it with you punching women" Prophet said

"Hey its you" the girl 10k punched spoke to him

"Aw crap okay do your damage" 10k spread his arms expecting a punch but what she gave him was much worse than a punch... Guilt

As she cried and repeatedly saying 'you hit me' while 10k died inside every time he heard her say it as he looked to his squad mates only to get the stink eye

"Please stop crying" 10k pleaded but he was just ignored

"I just wanted to hold your gun" she cried some more

"Here you can have it!" 10k tried to give her his sniper but was denied until he was given a clue by her squad mates with one of them hugging the other to which he quickly lifted her off her feet with a hug she started to sly down her tears and she was back to joy and hugging back

"I forgive you" she said as smiled at him

"Excuse me for one second" 10k put her down as he leaned on the rusted truck grasping his chest area screaming

"My heart strings, that was so evil" 10k managed to compose himself to which she smiled brightly again as he walk to the woman with the red beret and simply hugged her again

"We must leave now" Geist said before cloaking

"See you round" Juice said cloaking

"Don't die" 10k then cloaked

"I'll promise I'll see you again" Prophet was speaking to Suomi

"Promise" Suomi held out her pinky

"Promise" Prophet wrapped his and hers then cloaked away

End


	3. No Place Like Home

"Okay this should do" Juice said finishing the custom paint job on the laser drone, the now blue drone stated to whiz around Juice then resting on his backpack

"What about the Manticore?" 10K asked

"Well it's a big target, so that would mean it would be top priority to a beating plus the paint would scratch and I'll be damned if another behemoth like Stalker here be destroyed so no" Juice replied

"Well to tell you guys but I'm bored, can we start some trouble" 10K complained

"Isn't a snipers common attribute patience" Prophet said giving out a little laugh

"Hey I've been frozen for God knows how long, that's patient enough" 10K said back

"Can it, all 3 of you, listen" Geist said shutting up the 3 then listing to the faintest noise of footsteps

"Anyone know why it rains in Britain" Geist said the phrase telling the guys to go on full alert but act like nothing is wrong that's when 10K saw moment

"Yeah I know it also rains in specific times like 2 o'clock and 11 o'clock" 10K revealed the locations of the two figures behind Geist

"No swear it was 12 o'clock" Prophet marked the third figure behind 10K

"Yeah Prophet is right, should be 12 o'clock" Juice marked the fourth figure behind Prophet

"I got no clock at home" Geist concluded

"Alright let's do this" Geist said standing up and dusting himself of before he crouches down down

"Activate cloak" Geist muttered under his breathe as he vanished into thin air and faintly hear the figures gasp

"Where did he go?" One loudly whispered

"Where did he come from cotton eye Joe (under breathe) activate cloak" Juice finished the lyrics and disappeared with Prophet and 10K

"Ooooo I'm a Ghost of the men who camped here and died to bear attack" 10K said like a stereotypical ghost to the orange haired girl with a scar running down her right eye causing her to scream and fire blindly at where 10K was standing and with quick thinking, 10K hit the deck and rolled into nearby vegetation. Juice was having fun with a blue haired girl who wore a blue beret by taking out her magazine without her realising then every so gently ejecting the round in the chamber and appearing in front of her when she fired at him, all they both heard was click, surprising the girl as she fished for another magazine, Juice disappeared and started throwing the bullets at her forehead getting yelps of anger from blue beret. Prophet was just tired if not bored, after all he is mostly on watch when he just decided to rest on a tree when he was watching his squad bully the women that's when he noticed weight on him, a very small girl was sleeping on him, he didn't mind so he just rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around the petite keeping her and himself warm. Last but definitely not least was Geist as he also wanted to mess with his target, a girl with grey hair and a scar which ran down her left eye, but he also wanted to know why they're here so he started by first separating her from her squad squadmates and started to rustle a couple bushes which she kindly responded with a burst of bullets he continued this until he knew her magazine was empty that's when he decided to reappear

"Boo" Geist said deadpanned as he walked slowly at the girl who frantically was pulling the trigger when she noticed it was out off ammo she threw her gun to the ground and charged at Geist and threw a jab to which Geist blocked with his open hand with ease

"Hmm" Geist simply hummed as the girl went for another swing to which Geist just simply blocked with his arm and pushed her away

"Stop this" Geist ordered but she never did, she just kept swing and he kept on blocking. He was getting tired of this so on her final swing, Geist decided to duck under and place his hand on her chest, one leg behind hers and pushed her to the ground as Geist got on top of her as he pinned her arms to the ground

"Have you calmed down yet?" Gist asked the girl as she was red

"Pervert" she quietly said as Geist was confused by this then remembered he touched her chest

"Hey, it was self defence!" Geist said as she turned her head away from him breaking eye contact

"Pervert" she said again

The rest of the crew has already defeated the figures in their own way, Juice's figure is on her knees looking up and sobbing surrounded by a mountain of bullets that was used against her, 10K's figure is crouched down covering her ears and keeps on saying 'Ghosts aren't real' over and over like a broken record while Prophet and his figure are lightly snoring in close proximity of the 'battlefield'

"How you doing" Juice revealed himself crouched down inspecting his figure who was unresponsive as he kept on poking her cheek while saying 'are you alive?' over and over agiain, 10K was just crouched in front of his figure waiting for her to open her eyes

"You will feel my wrath" 10K whispered as he started pull on her face

"I think mine is broken" Juice said poking her for the last time then standing up and walked over to Prophet and his figure and pulled on her cheek waking her slightly

"Yo was good" Juice said waving slightly

"Hello" she simply said really tired

"Hi mind telling me if you were strolling through here?" Juice lightly interrogated

"No... we're here to transport you" she said yawning

"Nice, you wouldn't mind if you take us to your boss?" Juice asked

"Yeah no problem after all that was the job" and just like that the 'skirmish' was over with Deerstalker being the victor in a way, Juice decided to look for his leader

"Geist, Geist you there? Where...are...you" Juice stumbled to find his words when he saw Geist pinning down his figure

"Sorry for the intrusion" Juice said as he legged it towards the rest of the squad

* * *

After that fiasco, Deerstalker decided to walk with the squad of girls known as Team 404 with both leaders up front followed by UMP9 and 10K with Juice and HK416 behind them and Prophet with G11 sleeping on his back

"So this employer of yours wants to met us?" Juice questioned

"Yes" UMP45 simply responded

"Kay cool so what for exactly" Juice questioned further

"I don't know" she said

"Juice, just shut up and enjoy the view" Prophet said groggily

"Why don't you put her on the Manticore" 10K said patting one of the legs of the metal giant

"She said I was warmer" Prophet said

"You are pretty warm, I have to admit that" 10K said placing his hand on the Heavy's chest

"So how did you hack one of Scarecrow's drones" HK416 engaged in a conversation with Juice

This doohickey, shit was easy to hack plus it ain't hers anymore, my modifications means my drone" Juice stated

"Modifications?" HK416 questioned

"Yeah watch" Juice said as the drone whizzed around him and he outstretched his hand facing a turned over truck as the drone fired a concentrated yellow beam which seemed like nothing happened what followed after was a series of explosions that rapidly destroyed the truck as all that was left was half of a door

"I'm going to make that bitch jealous" Juice stated as the drone rested on the side of his backpack

"Got anymore toys?" UMP9 asked

"In a way but first I'm hungry so how far is you base?" Juice asked

"10 more minutes" UMP45 said as 10K groaned in annoyance

"Just enjoy the scenery" Geist ordered as 10K decided to entertain himself

"Hey UMP9, I just heard someone's been calling you an owl" 10K said grinning

"Who?" She said clueless about the punchline which caused the group to chuckle a bit then she grabbed 10K and started shaking him frantically

"Who!? Who has been calling me an owl" she shook the sniper as the group continued to chuckle at UMP9 joke as the mood was now lightened

* * *

"Just around the corner" UMP45 said as she rounded the corner an revealed a concrete wall which was battle worn with bullets, explosives and cuts?

"Why is there cuts on the wall?" Prophet questioned

"There was a recent attack by one of the ringleaders 'Executioner' " HK416 said

"State your business" a voice was heard opposite the concrete wall

"Drop off" UMP45 shouted as a head peaked over the wall then ducked back down

"Open the door" the voice ordered as the giant door was opened

"Alright boys, you can enter" UMP45 said to the boys and left as Deerstalker turned the corner... And so did the Manticore

"Enemy attack!" The lookout shouted confusing Deerstalker as they looked for the supposed enemy

"Where? Where is the enemy" 10K asked still looking for the invisible enemy

"Right behind you" she shouted pointing at the Manticore

"Where?" Prophet said looking past the Manticore

"There!" "Where?" "THERE!" "WHERE?" "IN BETWEEN YOU!" "THE MANTICORE?" "YEAH!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY!" Juice shouted

"IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS THAT THE BIG MACHINE IS THE THREAT" She shouted back

"AND IT'S PRETTY FUCKING OBVIOUS THAT SAID THREAT HAS NOT ENGAGED YOU" Juice yelled as a shot was heard and the group turned to their leader

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Geist yelled, smoke exiting his pistol as everything was completely quiet, hell even the wind was not heard as everyone held their breathe as Geist walked forward into full view clearly tired of the shit he just witnessed

"I didn't walk for half an hour just to get an headache so for the love of what's holy bring out your boss who sent Team 404 to look for my squad half way across the FUCKING STATE BECAUSE I AM LOSING MY FUCKING PATIENCE!" Geist ranted and took a couple deep breathes to compose himself and he heard fast footsteps leave the vicinity and then return with more footsteps as the giant door opened reveling a woman kinda the same height as Geist but she was smaller as she walked over to Geist

"Erm hello there, I assume your Geist" the woman with short silver hair with pink tips extended her hand for a shake

"Yeah, and you are..?" Geist questioned shaking her hand

"Commander Gentiane, this bases well commander I would like you four to follow me" the woman called Gentiane walked passed the concrete wall followed by Deerstalker but the Manticore was not allowed inside as it let out a prolong low beep as the doors shut. Deerstalker saw the buildings as the whole base was filled with life and laughter as everything was nice and peaceful... This was not Deerstalker ' kind of environment as they grew paranoid

'what if an attack were to happen, all of the women and children would be slaughtered with no men to def- no men, not a single man in sight... This is bad this is really really bad' Deerstalker thought the same thought as the skimmed the wall for any weaknesses and perfect vantage points for any hidden snipers

"Uhm you guys alright?" Gentiane broke their train of thought

"Oh yeah" They all responded simultaneously which just perplexed Gentiane. Deerstalker followed Gentiane into a room with a projector

"Don't tell me this is a recruitment video" It was a recruitment video

Deerstalker slugged through the recruitment video with Gentiane speaking all patriotic with sparkles in her eyes

"So what do you say?" She said to the living dead squad

"Wha-uh oh yeah no" Prophet quickly shut down the offer

"But, but" Gentiane looked like she was going to cry

"You're doing it wrong Gentiane" a voice was heard opposite the door as it was opened revealing a man with a mean beard connecting to his mustache and hair

"Geist I pressume?" The man spoke to the leader

"Yep" Geist simply replied

"Well how about I give you and your squad to command a group of T-dolls not of your choice but their's if you wish for them to cooperate with you" The man said

"T-dolls?" Geist asked

"Tactical dolls... With guns I'm guessing" 10K summarised

"Along the lines of that, yeah" Gentiane spoke up

"Anywhy not only that but you get to stay at this very base with your own personal living quatres as a commander" He said sweetening the deal

"That was already in the video" Gentiane complained

"We'll take it Mr..?" Prophet questioned putting out his hand shocking Gentiane on how her boss succeeded

"Kryuger" The man known now as Kryuger shook his hand as both the giants had a strong grip on each other and grinned as they both released their grips

"About that private living quatre" Juice spoke up

"Mhm oh yes, Helianthus could you please show our new commanders on why they will be staying" Kryuger announced as a mature woman with silver hair and monocle walks around the corner

"This way commanders" the secretary led the future soldiers through the building leaving Gentiane and Kryuger. Helianthus led the men into the second building which was basically a small apartment complex as they walked in the hub, all eyes were on them as they scooted along with Helianthus without breaking eye contact with dolls in main hub and connected cafeteria as they packed themselves in the elevator and go up four floors and open up to a longish corridor and five long strides, they were outside of their dorm rooms which were basically close together with two on one side and two one the opposite as she passed them the keys to their respective dorm rooms, they weren't expecting much but they were not expecting this either, the entire room was spacious each with their own personal TV, shower, kitchen, a decent sized living room and a massive bedroom with a king sized bed if the commanders were a tad bit...frisky and that was that as they all locked there doors and fell onto their beds melting into the soft mattress which enveloped their body's and quickly doze off

* * *

Knock knock

"Mmrrr" Geist murmured in his pillow as he got up his body started to ache as he slept with the uniform on and he checked the time which read 0430 as he got up and stretched his back

Knock knock

The person again knocked but not in a demanding tone fully alerting Geist as he walked over to the door

"Its too damn early" Geist said to himself and opened it wide to reveal a maid

"Good evening Master Geist, I am G36, I am here to look after you and the rest of the commanders get aquatinted with the base, but do not fret commander as there are other maidens that will assisg you and your squad" the maid dubbed G36 greeted

'What. The. Fuck' Geist was thinking what to do

"Erm I suppose we need to get aquatinted with the base yeah for sure it's just, do you know the time" Geist was looking for his words when he saw his potential saviour, Prophet opening his door got the attention of the maid and he saw the maid in front of Geist and so he grew a smile and looked Geist in the eyes

"I don't know how you have resisted for this long in such close proximity" Prophet knew Geist had a maid fetish

"Please fucking help me" Geist mouthed as Prophet put his fingers on his chin and thought about it and shrugged

"What's in it for me" Prophet mouthed back

"I'll give you a shoulder rub" Gist knew he had magical hands when it came to massages as he was often called to do it to which Prophet gave the 'is that it?' face "fine I'll give you a full back massage" Prophet smiled at this

"Good choice, hey do you know where the cafeteria is? And could you please take me there" Prophet saved his friend

"Certainly, this way" G36 lead Prophet to the elevator as it closed

"Hello I am G36 and I am happy to service you and your squad, Master" she did another greeting

"First request, just call me Prophet" He dropped the formalities

"As you wish, Prophet" G36 dropped them for Prophet as the elevator pinged and door opened he was guided to the left into the cafeteria

"This is the cafeteria, it has a wide variety of meals ranging from Italian to Indian with all ingredients hand picked for a savoury or sweet dish in how you prefer" G36 explained as she clapped her hands together "Now then, what would you like to be served Prophet" G36 waited for an order

"What would you recommend?" Prophet asked the maid as she put her finger in her lip to think

"I would think you would love an English breakfast consisting of two sunny side up eggs, two sausages, three strips of bacon, two diagnal cut toast with a side of caramelized onion, baked beans and fried tomato" G36 listed what the legendary breakfast was

"Hell. Yes! Where do I go" Prophet stood up

"You don't need to go anywhere, let us maids do the work" G36 forced Prophet to sit down on the chair as she disappeared into the swinging doors, 2 minutes later G36 comes into the room with a plate being concealed by the plate cover and when lifted, showed the meal in its full glory with steam escaping into the air and everything was plated ever so neatly as he thought back

'It was never this fast for a meal to come out in the mess hall, must be a catch' Prophet thought to himself, but there was no catch as his taste buds were overpowered by the deliciousness of the meal the bacon was salty which mixed well with the sweetness of the caramelized onions as the yolk of the egg flooded the plate, every thing was great

"My compliments to the chef" Prophet said cleaning himself with the napkins given, G36 then gave a little bow before cleaning up the table and disappearing through the sliding doors again and returning in short notice

"Now that you have sustained yourself, is there anywhere else you would like to be?" G36 questioned

"Hmm I haven't really thought much about it but why don't we have the tour" Prophet thought about it

"I'm sorry Prophet but I think we should wait for the rest to wake up for it to be efficient" G36 protested

"Eh I guess you're right, might as well get first hand experience" Prophet said standing himself up and picking up his LMG

"Got any simulation training?" Prophet asked

End


End file.
